Salvando nuestra virginidad
by Laura Paty
Summary: Tetsuhiro y Souichi son un par de jóvenes rivales samuráis, que por ser atractivos son elegidos por el sucio Shogun para volverse sus esclavos sexuales. Al escapar de su destino se convierten en un par de fugitivos


**Este fanfic está dedicado a Kenia Vargas (Hanakei) escritora de Encuentros predestinados. Te deseo un cumpleaños increíble con mucho amor y diversión. Espero te sea grata la lectura.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga pero yo voy a volverlos sensuales samuráis que lucharan por conservar su virtud del pervertido Shogun.**

.

Salvando nuestra virginidad.

.

Mi apellido Morinaga era de los más respetados en todo Japón, desde muy joven entendí que mi familia tenía poder y dinero. No había mejores que nosotros, eso solía decir papá, por esa razón había decidido enlistarme como samurái en la academia. Quería aprender las artes de la defensa, la sabiduría y la meditación. Pelear por mi país y ser el mejor de todos. Aunque aparte de todo, mi familia deseaba que yo fuera mejor que el chico de los Tatsumi que tenía mi misma edad, ya que los rivales en los negocios de papá eran esas personas. Un chico pedante que me desagradó desde el primer momento que lo conocí.

Ya antes nuestras familias habían intentado hacer negocios juntas y unir sus imperios podría ser falible hasta que su hija creciera, ya que en mi familia éramos un par de chicos, Morinaga Kunihiro mi hermano mayor y yo Morinaga Tetsuhiro. De esa forma sugerían que yo debería ser educado para destacar y estar a la altura de la pequeña hija de los Tatsumi una vez que creciera; sin embargo mis padres decían que yo era demasiada pieza para esa mocosa. A pesar de ello, tenían el acuerdo que yo tendría que cumplir y mientras tanto se me exigía destacar mucho más que el hijo de los Tatsumi, Souichi.

Desde el primer día mientras nos dieron la bienvenida en el enorme patio de la academia samurái, lo miré sintiendo esos ojos miel retadores. Simplemente dirigí mi vista a otro ángulo fingiendo no notar aquella mirada desagradable. Así comenzó nuestra lucha de poder, pues en las clases yo me esforzaba por estudiar lo más posible y por practicar hasta el cansancio con tal de superarlo. Yo era el mejor con el arco, mientras que él sacaba las mejores notas, pero sólo me ganaba por uno o dos aciertos, aunque en los tiros con arco no había alguien con mejor puntería que yo. El problema era que en combate cuerpo a cuerpo o con las espadas, ganábamos una él y una yo las batallas, siempre que practicábamos terminamos castigados en el patio con un par de rocas en las manos, otras limpiando las duelas de la sala de entrenamiento. Todo a causa de que él tipo no soportaba perder contra mí o me hacía trampa para ganarme seguramente, cuando lo conseguía.

Antes de enlistarme en la academia yo solía tener una vida algo aburrida, me mandaban a comprar cosas al pueblo, en los descansos de mi educación privada y solía quedarme con un par de yenes para comprarle todos los días una flor a una geisha, la dueña de la Okiya o casa para geishas. Aquella bella mujer que llevaba el nombre de Misaki, solía portar en su cabello la flor que yo le regalaba o en el cinto de su hermoso kimono. Nunca me importó que fuera varios años mayor que yo, siempre me agradecía dando un beso sobre mi frente con ternura. Su mirada tan profunda con ese par de ojos tan maduros, con algo extraño que me atraía más que nadie en todo el mundo. Estaba completamente enamorado de ella, incluso para cancelar mi compromiso con la joven Tatsumi, quizá un día al salir siendo un guerrero, Misaki se fije en mí lo suficiente para aceptar mi propuesta. Sin duda al entrar a la academia la extrañaba todos los días, pues no se nos permitía salir hasta completar el entrenamiento. Eso sería algunos años después.

Era la difícil vida de un samurái, debíamos aguardar a obtener nuestro título como protectores y ser asignados a un área para resguardar, en dado caso que tuviéramos una prometida ella nos acompañaría al lugar que nos asignaran, aunque se decía que eran benevolentes con los que tenían influencias, por lo que yo esperaba quedarme en la misma ciudad.

Souichi y yo competimos una y otra vez durante el tiempo en la academia, los entrenamientos solían ser muy pesados, ya que nos hacían correr en las mañanas por la montaña, subirla bajarla y además las labores extra por los pleitos entre nosotros. Las clases de distintos tipos de combate con armas o sin ellas también resultaban desafiantes. Sin olvidar mencionar que los conocimientos en estrategia militar eran fundamentales. Las horas de meditación tranquilizaban el espíritu y nos centraban en las cosas importantes. Lo que me restaba de tiempo solía pasarlo en los libros con tal de superarlo. Finalmente de vez en cuando, podía encontrar un poco de tiempo para pensar en extrañar a la familia.

Rápidamente habían transcurrido dos años y había cumplido diecisiete años. Tendríamos algunas pruebas para demostrar nuestra pericia ese día y todo sería presenciado directamente por el shogun que nos visitaba verificando la eficacia de la academia, razón por la cual nuestro superior nos eligió justamente a nosotros dos en un combate con espadas. Deberíamos dar espectáculo sin terminar matándonos claro.

Muy temprano nos habían mandado a ducharnos y vestirnos con los mejores kimonos que poseíamos. De esa manera, aguardamos en grupo arrodillados con el shogun Matsumoto caminando observándonos. Un hombre mayor, de más de cuarenta, regordete y con rostro adusto, el cual se sentó en la silla de honor y desde ahí iniciaron las exhibiciones. Primero pasaron algunos de los novatos a realizar actos sencillos de disciplina, para finalizar con nuestro combate.

Sentí un poco de nervios al saber que pelearíamos frente esa persona tan importante. Mi deber como un Morinaga era ganar y demostrar el orgullo de mi familia, pero Tatsumi me miraba con tranquilidad como si supiera que podía vencerme. Entonces justo antes de salir al campo le dije:

— Que gane el mejor.

— Por supuesto, te voy a ganar.

Me enfadaron sobremanera sus palabras arrogantes, de manera que al salir utilicé mis ataques más fuertes, yo portaba una espada con dos cuchillas, una larga y otra corta y él tenía una katana. El acero chocaba uno contra el otro, su mirada fiera sólo me hacía enfadar y atacarlo con fuerza, así conseguí zafarle la espada de sus manos hábilmente usando la mía. Pero jamás esperé que una patada suya desde el suelo me quitaría la mía y continuamos con las artes marciales pues esperaban que alguno de nosotros resultara vencedor de aquello. Olvidamos las espadas, por lo que nos dimos golpes y patadas uno contra el otro. El tiempo de la lucha se extendió como todas las veces, hasta que la voz recia del Shogun Matsumoto resonó con la campana:

— ¡Esta batalla termina ahora!

Mis puños que tenían su sangre en mis manos se detuvieron y observé que los suyos tenían la mía también. Nos arrodillamos inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto pues el mismo Shogun caminó hasta el campo de batalla.

— Levántense chicos. Ustedes son lo que yo busco para proteger el castillo. He estado necesitando dos guardianes de confianza, directamente para mi protección y a mi cargo.

Las buenas nuevas me alegraron de inmediato, pues sería asignado justo en mi ciudad y podría visitar mi hogar en mis ratos libres. Aunque lo malo de aquello era tener que estar todo el tiempo cerca del chico Tatsumi, que siempre parecía enojado sin importar lo que hiciéramos, aunque debo ser franco y es un chico bastante atractivo, pero no más que yo.

Esa noche se nos ordenó empacar nuestras pertenencias para partir al siguiente día al despuntar el alba, al lado de Shogun directamente al castillo. Me sentí emocionado de partir sin finalizar el entrenamiento, pues nos dieron un título parcial que sería completo cuando el mismo señor Matsumoto decidiera, ya que en su castillo seríamos entrenados por él y su hombre de confianza Sugaya Kanon, un hombre algunos años mayor que nosotros que parecía detestar a su jefe debido a los gestos que hacía a sus espaldas.

Viajamos a caballo todo el día hasta el castillo, un agotador camino en el que notamos la pericia del señor Sugaya pues cuando unos bandidos intentaron llevarse las pertenencias, no dudó un instante y acabó con el grupo de cuatro él solo sin requerir nuestra asistencia, pues el mismo señor Matsumoto no quería que nos separáramos de él, porque nos traía a sus lados cabalgando mientras preguntó muchas cosas sobre nuestra vida en la ciudad, también sobre la academia y nuestra educación. Además era un hombre bastante amable ya que nos sonreía de cuando en cuando para hacernos sentir bienvenidos, seguro porque supo que veníamos de las familias más importantes en la ciudad.

Al arribar en el castillo, de inmediato fuimos recibidos por los sirvientes que nos instalaron en unas habitaciones, con las órdenes del shogun Matsumoto de prepararnos el baño y entregarnos las ropas más ostentosas para charlar con nosotros más tarde.

Yo estaba realmente asombrado de la amabilidad del señor Matsumoto pues aquellas prendas seguramente eran suyas, ya que se veían de la más alta calidad. Al salir con los kimonos, un sirviente nos guió hasta una sala bastante amplia con una mesa repleta de comida.

— El señor Matsumoto me pidió que les comunicara que deben comer mientras él llega a platicar con ustedes. Así que deben aguardar a su llegada que no dilatará demasiado.

Con una reverencia el anciano se marchó y nos dejó para mirar la enorme sala decorada con antigüedades y las paredes Shoji tenían en los paneles de papel, decoraciones con pinturas hermosas. Las maderas finas en el suelo y techo junto con la imponente mesa en el centro que tenía la comida. Souichi no se veía a gusto desde nuestro viaje, se mostraba inquieto y más aún en aquella habitación. Se quedó un instante inmóvil cerca de la puerta y caminó dando algunos pasos ansioso. Yo lo ignoré y comencé a comer mientras él salió a hurtadillas.

Aquella comida parecía un manjar, no podía parar de comer, pues prácticamente no habíamos ingerido nada durante el viaje. Una vez que sacié mi apetito, me senté a tomar el té. En ese instante el chico Tatsumi volvió con el rostro lleno de horror, sonrió maliciosamente y se aproximó hasta mí:

— Te voy a hacer un favor, sólo porque detesto a los tipos abusivos, no es por ti. Si no te vas de aquí pronto, el Shogun va a tomarte como su amante, pero creo que tú eres perfecto para hacerle olvidar que yo escaparé. Así que adiós Morinaga.

— Espera un segundo. — Le pregunté intentando levantarme.

De inmediato mis piernas cedieron ante mi peso y caí al suelo sin poder moverme.

— Ya veo… La comida tenía algo para drogarnos. Bueno, que tengas suerte con el Shogun. Y no te atrevas a casarte con mi hermana o volveré a matarte.

— ¡Aguarda! ¡No te vayas por favor! ¿De verdad me dejarás aquí a mi suerte?

— Creo que necesito una distracción para que no sepan que escapé. Además quizá te termine por gustar, quién lo sabe. Hasta pronto Morinaga.

— ¡No me dejes aquí, no seas cruel! — grité mientras lo vi salir de la habitación.

El calor invadió mi cuerpo y tenía una erección dolorosa, además me sentí ebrio e indefenso, por más que intenté arrastrarme a la salida no podía mover bien mis piernas. Me rendí justo ahí en la entrada y de pronto una voz inconfundible:

— No entiendo porque tengo que ayudarte, debe ser por ese asqueroso tipo Matsumoto, no soporto pensar lo que te hará si te dejo aquí idiota. Así que esfuérzate y ayúdame a levantarte.

Tatsumi había regresado por mí y con trabajo me ayudó a moverme apoyado de su hombro. El aroma de su cabello y cuerpo recién lavado se sentía tan agradable que yo simplemente no podía dejar de tener pensamientos impropios. Seguramente la droga que había ingerido me obligaba a sentirme de esta forma, pues de pronto noté lo hermoso que era mi rival, con sus brazos fuertes que me sostenían y esas piernas que salían del kimono mientras avanzamos a pasos lentos, pues no podía casi apoyar mis piernas. Entramos a una habitación y salimos al jardín. De ahí sólo se podía ver el lago.

— De verdad eres un completo imbécil Morinaga. No puedo creer que no sospecharas cuando nos dieron un banquete. Somos dos aprendices a guardianes del Shogun, ¿crees que merecíamos un banquete particular?

De pronto sonaron las alarmas. Unos ruidos metálicos de los gongs con gritos por todas partes. Con lentitud nos arrojamos al agua helada que me hizo temblar a pesar de que estaba un poco adormecido. Nos quedamos pegados a la orilla observando las lámparas en la parte de arriba que pasaron intentando buscarnos. Cuando los escuchamos cerca, nos sumergimos mirando arriba hasta que las luces se hicieron lejanas y salimos tosiendo el agua.

El frío de aquella agua me impedía dormirme, pues la pesadez de la droga se hizo cada vez más enorme. Tatsumi me arrastró por el lago hasta la otra orilla. Parecía ser un buen hombre pues no flaqueó hasta llevarnos del otro lado.

— Estoy cansándome de arrastrarte como un muñeco, ahora levántate y vamos.

— No puedo moverme, por favor ayúdame por lo menos no me dejes aquí que me encontraran y por desertor me matarán.

Suspiró con molestia, me entregó su katana que llevaba atada en la espalda, la coloqué junto con la mía y me cargó sobre su espalda, afortunadamente la erección que tenía se había bajado con el agua fría. Lo malo de ir cargado fue que su calor y el olor de su piel comenzó a llegarme, produciendo nuevamente esa sensación que cosquilleó en la parte baja de mi vientre. Pasando por un solitario callejón gemí al brincar mucho con sus movimientos y me arrojó al suelo.

— ¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Debí dejarte con el Shogun!

— Lo siento, no es mi culpa, ¿recuerdas que me drogaron?

— No te drogaron, lo hiciste voluntariamente.

— ¡Quienes son ustedes! — Dijo una mujer que se aproximó a nosotros alumbrando con una lámpara.

— ¡Por favor señora no nos delate! — Gritó Souichi.

De inmediato la vi, la señorita Misaki que venía ataviada con su kimono y la pintura de su rostro la hacía ver hermosa. Ya no podía más con el sueño que me impedía abrir los ojos y sucumbí justo ahí.

.

PDV Souichi

Debía ser el mejor, nadie podría superarme si yo me imponía una meta, mucho menos el chico que decían se casaría con mi pequeña hermana. Supe en cuanto me dijeron que estaríamos ambos en la academia de samuráis que yo terminaría por derrotarlo y demostrar que no era digno de desposar a mi hermana nueve años menor que yo.

Su familia, un grupo de pedantes y adinerados dueños de muchos negocios en la ciudad, que no estaban a la altura de nosotros que también teníamos gran parte del dominio de aquellos. Así que nuestros padres, con la finalidad de unir el imperio, pretendían poner al hijo de los Morinaga como pelele a dirigir todo. No iba a permitir que alguien me arrebatara lo que por derecho de nacimiento me correspondía, así que les pedí ingresar a la academia de samuráis, con tal de aprender las artes de la defensa y el ataque.

Una vez ahí no podía ser el mejor puesto que Morinaga siempre parecía estar un paso adelante, razón por la cual nos hicimos acérrimos rivales. Nada era más placentero que hundirle mis puños en su cuerpo, aunque yo también terminara herido. Todo el tiempo me enfoqué en superarme a mí mismo con tal de terminar de vencer a ese tipo, desafortunadamente el pervertido del Shogun nos había elegido para sacrificarnos y ser sus esclavos sexuales.

Cuando estaba más pequeño acompañé a papá a una visita especial al castillo del señor Matsumoto, en donde lo vimos comer al lado de un joven que parecía asqueado de estar en su presencia y al salir de ahí, papá me contó que debía tener cuidado pues ese hombre gozaba de sodomizar a los jovencitos que le gustaban, haciéndolos sus esclavos sexuales hasta aburrirse de ellos.

Lo supe desde que detuvo nuestra pelea, nos miró como si fuéramos un pedazo de carne. No permitiría que alguien ultrajara mi cuerpo, mucho menos ese tipo desagradable que se relamió los labios cuando Morinaga se limpió el sudor del pecho mientras nos levantamos del piso.

Tenía que ser inteligente para escapar, podría ser un error mío el desconfiar demasiado y volverme un vagabundo sin una justificación. Tendría que dejar mi casa y a todos, de escapar a los mandatos del Shogun. Así que empaqué mis cosas y partí al lado del tonto que no sospechaba nada del desagradable tipo Matsumoto. Sentí un poco de temor al pensar en enfrentar a su subordinado Sugaya, pues al verlo atacar a cuatro bandidos, conocí sus destrezas, supuse que lo derrotaría pero trabajosamente.

Mientras tanto, todo el camino no hizo más que confirmar mis sospechas con esas miradas desagradables del tipo gordo Matsumoto. De manera que al llegar, examiné las posibles rutas de escape y me percaté que el lago era lo menos vigilado pues la salida principal daba a un bosque espeso que tenía guardias en la entrada. Lo único malo sería la helada temperatura que casi congelaría mi sangre.

Nos ordenaron darnos una ducha, lo cual realicé pues no pretendí causar sospechas, pero al entrar al cuarto con la comida, entendí que justo ahí intentarían ultrajar mi virtud. Salí de la habitación y seguí al anciano que nos había traído al lugar con el banquete, entonces me detuve al ver que entró a la habitación del Shogun. Escuché desde fuera algunas palabras:

«Iré en unos minutos mientras se relajan. Esos chicos son tan bellos que los voy a disfrutar.»

Me asquearon sus palabras sucias, de manera que pensé escapar, pero no sin antes advertirle a mi rival; después de todo era demasiado castigo, hasta para ese arrogante Morinaga.

Al verlo drogado, comprendí que no sólo era un pervertido ese tipo, sino también un abusador, ya que no planeaba jugar limpio, sino pretendía ponernos indefensos con sustancias para hacer con nosotros lo que quisiera.

— ¡Aguarda! ¡No te vayas por favor! ¿De verdad me dejarás aquí a mi suerte? — Suplicó totalmente sumiso Morinaga.

— Creo que necesito una distracción para que no sepan que escapé. Además quizá te termine por gustar, quién lo sabe. Hasta pronto Morinaga. — Expresé burlonamente mientras me di la vuelta para huir.

— ¡No me dejes aquí, no seas cruel! — Fue la última frase que escuché mientras yo partí rumbo a la habitación que sabía me sacaría al lado correcto del lago, de ahí podría escapar a la salida del pueblo.

Había llegado al lugar que me sacaría pero me detuve a pensar en las desagradables cosas que le ocurrirían a Morinaga, no podía alguien como él terminar siendo una esclava sexual de ese tipo desagradable. Mi estúpida conciencia me hizo regresar por él. Si, desafortunadamente todavía tenía una…

Lo observé en suelo justo al lado de la entrada y le dije para recalcar mi punto:

— No entiendo porque tengo que ayudarte, debe ser ese asqueroso tipo Matsumoto, no soporto pensar lo que te hará si te dejo aquí idiota. Así que esfuérzate y ayúdame a levantarte.

Lo apoyé en mi hombro pero casi lo llevaba cargado, ese tipo Matsumoto de verdad es un pervertido desagradable ¡Cómo se atreve a drogar a una persona para abusar de ella!

De inmediato sonaron la alarma, todo por perder tanto tiempo explicando y volviendo por el ingenuo. Sin pensar lo arrojé al agua y al ver la luces aproximándose nos sumergimos, luego tuve que sacarlo, ya que cada vez parecía más débil. Mis piernas que parecían congelarse en las heladas aguas soportaron debido a la adrenalina, mucho más por el esfuerzo que fue cargarlo hasta el lugar. Con mucha voluntad, lo arrastré al otro lado, ya no quería cargar con el inútil, de manera que le dije:

— Estoy cansándome de arrastrarte como un muñeco, ahora levántate y vamos.

— No puedo moverme, por favor ayúdame por lo menos no me dejes aquí que me encontraran y por desertor me matarán.

Sin duda tenía razón, era un motivo deshonroso el eludir las obligaciones como samurái, por lo que nos esperaba el «seppuku», en otras palabras el suicidio honroso; al menos si nos atrapaban. Tenía que ser un retrasado para traerlo conmigo y luego botarlo, de manera que lo cargué en mi espalda hasta que algunas calles dentro de la ciudad, sentí que el malnacido estaba teniendo una erección empujando contra mi espalda. Sin pensar dos veces lo arrojé al suelo y reclamé:

— ¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Debí dejarte con el Shogun!

— Lo siento, no es mi culpa, ¿recuerdas que me drogaron?

— No te drogaron, lo hiciste voluntariamente.

— ¡Quienes son ustedes! — Dijo una geisha que llegó hasta nosotros.

Pensé escapar corriendo y dejar a Morinaga pero de mi boca salieron algunas súplicas:

— ¡Por favor señora no nos delate!

La mujer extraña se acercó hasta Morinaga y noté algo particular en ella. ¡No era mujer! Nuevamente sentí asco de encontrarme con tantos pervertidos últimamente, mucho más puesto que levantó a Morinaga en brazos. Le grité con un poco de preocupación:

— ¡Qué tratas de hacerle! ¡Pervertido!

— Tranquilízate chico, quiero ayudarlos, ustedes deben ser los samuráis que han escapado de Matsumoto. Todos los guardias de la ciudad están buscándolos, no pueden escapar, pero Morinaga es un amigo mío, así que los ayudaré, además ya conozco las mañas del Shogun, a veces ni yo mismo lo soporto.

Yo estaba sorprendido de eso, no me iba a quedar a averiguar lo que pudiera hacerle ese travesti a Morinaga. Corrí alejándome de ambos, hasta que justo a la vuelta del callejón, un grupo de guardias aguardaban por nosotros. Tuve que confiar y volví detrás del travesti que llevaba en brazos a Morinaga. Entramos por la puerta trasera a una casona de geishas y una joven acompañó al travesti seguido de cerca por mí.

— ¿Señorita Misaki quiénes son ellos?

— Son unos amigos que vamos a ayudar, son buscados por los guardias del castillo, así que no le digas a nadie que los has visto entrar.

La muchacha caminó volviendo y se quedó como custodiando la escalera en la que subimos. Una vez arriba, recostó a Morinaga en un tatami y lo cubrió.

— ¿El Shogun lo drogó? — Preguntó el travesti. Sentí mucha desconfianza de haber sido traído quizá a una trampa, por lo que pregunté temeroso:

— ¿Cómo lo sabe?

— He pasado algunas noches con el Shogun, pero prefiere a los chicos de la edad de ustedes y le gusta jugar con distintas sustancias.

— ¿Por qué nos ayuda y cómo sabe qué estábamos con el shogun o que somos samuráis?

— Relájate chico, estás muy pequeño para ser tan neurótico, yo no voy a delatarlos. Los ayudo porque este chico siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo. Todos los días me regalaba una flor y estaba enamorado de mí a pesar de ser una geisha. Aunque no lo soy, en realidad yo dirijo este lugar, mi madre era la dueña y hace ya más de quince años enfermó y murió, así que me hice cargo desde que tenía dieciséis. ¡Pero qué digo! ¡Una dama no debe revelar su edad! — Expresó fingiendo la voz como mujer.

Hice un gesto de desagrado con los ojos y respondí sin poder evitarlo:

— Pero no eres una mujer.

— ¡Es cierto! Tú te diste cuenta.— Y quién no se daría cuenta con esa mandíbula tan masculina, pensé responder, pero me contuve antes de ser echado por mi salvador.

La prostituta vieja de inmediato caminó hasta un ropero en donde busco algunas cosas. Me arrojó un kimono rosado y se quedó uno azul pastel en la mano.

— Están empapados, creo que deben cambiarse, yo ayudaré a Morinaga, así que ponte esto.

— Esta es ropa de mujer, ¡ni crea que me la pondré!

— Es esto o la calle. ¿Sabes lo que me harán si descubren que yo escondo a dos fugitivos? Pero nadie se fijará en dos «maiko» o sea en aprendices de geisha.

No podía rehusarme, mi vida estaba en juego, prefería vestir de mujer que morir por culpa de un sucio Shogun. Todavía tenía tantas cosas importantes para hacer antes de morir, ya que yo sería un poderoso samurái que se convertiría en leyenda.

Retiré mis prendas de espaldas al travesti, que preguntó mientras desnudaba a Morinaga:

— Bueno chico y cómo conoces a Morinaga, ¿acaso son novios?

— ¡Rayos! ¡Por supuesto que no! De hecho no somos ni amigos, sólo pensé que no podía dejarlo a su suerte con ese sucio Matsumoto. Además lo drogaron por incauto, si lo dejaba ahí, mi conciencia no me dejaría ser un buen samurái.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Soy Tatsumi Souichi.

— Yo soy Junya Misaki, digo Masaki, pero mi nombre artístico es Misaki. Así que tú eres el hijo mayor de los Tatsumi, seguro que tu familia se asombrará de saber que has escapado.

— En realidad no creo que les moleste, tendrán que pagar bastante por mi huida pero son poderosos y adinerados, así que saldrán rápido de mi deshonra. Además papá creo que prefiere que yo sea libre que quedarme a ser la prostituta del Shogun.

— Ya veo… El pobre Morinaga creo que será un paria con su familia, ellos no son comprensivos y siempre lo han presionado. El día que descubrieron que éramos amigos lo azotaron marcando su espalda. No pudo salir una semana de su casa del dolor que tenía con las heridas sangrantes, pero aun así es un muchacho fuerte y valiente, se las ingenió para entrar a hurtadillas a mi casa y continuamos siendo buenos amigos. Él nunca supo lo que tú y pretendía desposarme cuando fuera mayor. Es una ternura este chico, por eso voy a salvar su vida para que crezca y encuentre el verdadero amor, el cual no soy yo. Nunca lo contradije, porque lo he querido como si fuera mi hermano, sólo pensé que se olvidaría de mí al crecer. Me recordó a su hermano mayor, un hombre gallardo que se mudó lejos cuando se casó, pero me gustaba y sus miradas furtivas a pesar de mi disfraz.

Sin duda Morinaga es un completo imbécil, prometerle a una geisha matrimonio y sobre todo porque es un hombre que se disfraza de mujer. ¡Es el colmo! Pero de cierta forma tiene razón el travestido, Morinaga tiene un buen corazón y no merecía ser sacrificado de esa forma.

Terminé de ponerme el kimono pero no apreté el cinto con tal de recostarme a descansar.

— ¡Qué esperas para ayudarme a vestirlo! — Expresó Masaki ordenando.

— ¿Por qué tengo ayudarlo más? — Dije con molestia al observar el trabajo que le costaba retirarle la ropa.

— No lo estás ayudando a él, sino a mí y nos seas malagradecido que yo estoy arriesgando muchas cosas por ustedes.

Con enfado me aproximé y ayudé a sostenerlo mientras le retiró la ropa. De pronto observé las profundas cicatrices en su espalda. Unas enormes marcas que iban desde su cuello hasta casi los glúteos. Me avergonzó su desnudez, su blanca piel tan suave que se cernía en cada extensión lo hacía llamativo y desagradablemente hermoso.

— Ya veo que está muy bien esculpido este jovencito. Si estuviera consciente me ofrecería a ayudarlo o le ofrecería a cualquiera de las chicas, no dudo que alguna se niegue. — Dijo el sucio travestido.

De pronto mis ojos vieron esa erección que sobresalía mientras le colocó el kimono. Intenté ignorar mis ganas de botar todo y salir de ahí golpeando a ambos. Pero debía ser inteligente para sobrevivir, de esa manera me callé mi opinión.

Lo dejamos vestido recostado de lado en el tatami y me fue entregado uno a mí, que me vi en la necesidad de colocar al lado del de Morinaga, ya que no tenían más frazadas y esos días de frío en la ciudad, parecían helar la sangre. Nuevamente me vi forzado a hacer algo desagradable, compartir las mantas y el calor que no resultó tan malo, siempre y cuando estuviera volteado con su cosa lejos de mí.

.

PDV Morinaga

La luz de la mañana me invitó a levantarme, me sentí por alguna razón muy descansado y con ese calor tan agradable a mi lado. De pronto sentí ese dolor en el vientre bajo y los testículos, tenía la misma erección del día anterior, dolía y estaba húmeda. De pronto un rico aroma dulce me hizo girarme a observar que una joven de cabellera larga rubia yacía recostada a mi lado dándome la espalda. El magnífico kimono rosa pastel se deslizaba entre su cintura y las angostas caderas que poseía, pero eso no la hacía menos hermosa. Por instantes olvidé la razón para estar en un lugar desconocido y supuse que esa joven me había ayudado a escapar a mi destino. Con lentitud me aproximé hasta oler su cabello y su cuello tan sensual que se descubría. Tenía muchas ganas de aproximar mi erección a su trasero pero me contuve ya que soy un caballero, sin embargo ansiaba lamer la extensión descubierta de su piel y así lo hice.

— mmmm… — Escuché sus dulces quejidos de placer. Entonces me aventuré a pasar mi mano sobre su cintura y continué tocando su piel con mi boca.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! — gritó y me di cuenta para mi horror que no era una mujer, sino era él arrogante Tatsumi que estaba recostado a mi lado y vestido como una chica. El malnacido compartía mi cama y las mantas.

Giré saliendo a prisa de la cama, observé de inmediato que mi espada estaba colgada en un ropero y corrí a prisa a tomarla, nadie iba a mancillar mi honor.

— ¡Cómo te atreves a tocarme marica pervertido! — Exclamó mientras se levantó a perseguirme.

— Vas a morir por burlarte de mí. No sabía que tenías esas mañanas Tatsumi. — Apunté a su rostro con la espada y de pronto un golpe bajo me hizo doblarme en el suelo con dolor.

— ¡Estabas lamiendo mi cuello imbécil! El único que morirá hoy eres tú.

Sujetó su katana y la apuntó a mi cabeza mientras me retorcía del dolor en el suelo.

— ¡Qué demonios hacen tan temprano! ¡Si hacen todo ese ruido vendrán por ustedes! O prefieren que los entregue de una vez. — Dijo la señorita Misaki entrando a la habitación.

— Este sucio estaba tocándome el cuello con su lengua. — Refunfuñó Tatsumi sin dejar de apuntarme con el arma.

Con dificultad respondí antes las acusaciones.

— Estaba en mi cama y vestido como mujer. Seguro se aprovechó que anoche estaba drogado.

— ¡De ninguna manera idiota! ¿No te has visto tú mismo? También traes ropa de mujer.

El dolor estaba cediendo por lo que tuve la curiosidad de ver lo que llevaba puesto. Un kimono azul pastel que descubría mi cuerpo porque no estaba bien atado. Con vergüenza me cubrí y Tatsumi bajó la espada.

— Ya veo que has despertado Morinaga, ayer te trajimos totalmente inconsciente y por lo que veo Tatsumi no te ha explicado todavía.

— Así es señorita Misaki.

— ¡Deja de llamarlo así! ¡No ves que es un hombre! — Expresó Tatsumi dejándome pensativo.

¿Un hombre? Entonces observé bien y no noté nada, más que el hecho de que no traía el maquillaje de geisha.

— No tenías que desilusionarlo así. Eres cruel Tatsumi. — Respondió Misaki.

— ¡QUÉ! Tú… ¿tú eres un hombre?

— Mi nombre es Junya Masaki, nunca quise engañarte pero supuse que tarde o temprano te darías cuenta.

— ¿No tuviste la delicadeza de decirme aunque te pedí matrimonio? ¿O cuando nos dimos un beso? — Sentí demasiada confusión, había besado un hombre y además le había pedido matrimonio.

Tatsumi reía maliciosamente en una esquina de la habitación y yo sentí mi corazón destrozado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos sin que yo lo quisiera, de manera que me voltee hacia la ventana para que no me vieran llorar de impotencia y decepción.

— Lo siento mucho Morinaga, sólo debo decir que salvé tu vida y la de tu amigo.

— Yo no tengo amigos. En realidad ya no tengo a nadie. Debí quedarme en ese castillo ¿qué más podría hacer que ser un esclavo?

— Lo siento mucho Morinaga… — Dijo la voz de Masaki mientras seguramente salió cerrando tras de sí, la puerta del lugar pues los sonidos delataron su partida.

Comencé a pensar y escuché que Tatsumi seguía en el mismo lugar que yo, pues las duelas del suelo sonaron al tiempo que se alejó hasta casi salir. Entonces le dije:

— Me entregaré, en realidad no tengo nada por qué vivir. Le devolveré la honra a la familia Morinaga, no merezco ser uno de ellos.

— ¡Que estupideces estás diciendo! Con el trabajo que me costó sacarte de ahí, ¿ahora pretendes volver a suicidarte? ¡No te atrevas cobarde! Yo creí que serías un digno rival, pero veo que no tienes bolas. ¿De verdad crees que es difícil quitarse la vida y es un acto de valentía? Pues vivir es todavía más complicado, mucho más en nuestra situación. ¿No lo ves? Estudiaste para ser un samurái, proteger inocentes, ayudar a los demás y tirarás a la basura todos los años de estudio. No vales la pena como persona.

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo de frente y respondí con lágrimas cayendo:

— Pues tú no entiendes, yo creí que tenía algo que hacer, pensaba desposar a Misaki y escapar de este lugar. Pero todo ha sido una mentira, ella es él y eso no es posible. Además jamás entenderás lo que mi familia me hará, ellos son capaces de mandar asesinos con tal de buscarme por deshonrarlos. Ya me lo han dicho, no hay otro camino si eres capaz de hacer algo que vaya contra los valores.

— Y eso que tiene, si el desagradable Shogun no lo han condenado por ser un homosexual abusador ¿por qué habrían de hacerlo contigo?

— ¿Entonces tú crees que tengo oportunidad? ¡Pero qué pienso! A mí no me gustan los hombres.

Tatsumi tocó su cuello y se sonrojó dando la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

— Creo que debes pensar en un motivo para vivir que tenga que ver contigo mismo, no con otras personas que te rodean. ¿En realidad que otra cosa puedes perder? La cosa más importante para cambiar tu destino está en tus manos y es tu propia vida.

Aquí estaba yo, ataviado como una cortesana, en una casa de geishas donde la prostitución era algo bien visto, siendo perseguido por el Shogun y quizá los asesinos de papá, pensando en un motivo para existir y no entregarme.

La fuerza en las palabras del chico Tatsumi que parecía ser una persona distinta de lo que yo imaginaba, me había hecho pensar las cosas. ¿Existía algo que pudiera hacer con estas habilidades que había obtenido? Como él dijo, ayudar a otros eran enseñanzas que tanto habían recalcado en nuestro aprendizaje samurái. En verdad no podía perder nada más, ya no tenía apellido, ni un lugar a dónde ir, sólo restaba ver que podía hacer para escapar de la ciudad. Mientras encontraba algo para sentirme vivo, finalmente lo seguiría a él.

Limpié mis lágrimas y respiré profundamente, en realidad nadie me había explicado nada todavía. Salí de la habitación y caminé por el pasillo hasta ver una escalera que bajó a una sala con muchas chicas jóvenes que departían en la mesa al lado de Tatsumi.

— Veo que decidiste bajar Morinaga. De verdad discúlpame por mentirte, es sólo que me resultabas tan adorable y pequeño. — Dijo Misaki avergonzado.

— Ya no importa señorita, digo Masaki. Todo ha sido tan falso en mi vida, que una cosa más no me matará.

— Creo que tenemos que decirte nuestro plan, por ahora no pueden salir de este lugar. Los guardias están atentos buscándolos, por lo menos deben pasar varios días aquí y los vamos a arreglar como mujeres por la noche, de otra forma los clientes podrían descubrirlos. Pero descuiden, ustedes no van a participar, a menos que así lo quieran.

— ¡Pero que dice! ¡Claro que no! — Respondió Tatsumi escupiendo la comida.

— Yo tampoco quiero, ¿pero por qué tenemos que vestirnos de mujer? No sería mejor escondernos.

— Podría ser, pero no van a quedarse como un par de haraganes mientras todas trabajan. Van a pagar sus comidas con trabajo, el trabajo que las demás no harán mientras ustedes estén aquí. Limpiar, lavar la ropa, cocinar, llevar y traer las bebidas a los clientes. Sacar a los impertinentes que intenten abusar de alguna de las chicas y nos atenderán. A cambio como ya saben tendrán alojamiento, comida y además se llevarán un dinero para su viaje. No creo que quisieran ser fugitivos sin tener dinero para comprar comida, hospedaje o los pasajes para salir del país, ya que no creo que el Shogun se rinda, escuché que ha puesto una recompensa por sus cabezas, una de las chicas trajo el cartel esta mañana.

Los ojos de fastidio en Tatsumi me miraron como resignado a nuestro destino. Si él aceptaba yo también lo haría, no me iba a quebrar si él podía permanecer de pie luego de uno más de los castigos que nos imponía la vida. Me senté al lado de las jóvenes que me miraron risueñas y me acercaron un plato en el que comí sólo por inercia ya que no tenía mucha hambre luego de tantos tragos amargos.

Al terminar la comida, nos hicieron tomar una ducha juntos, pues no había tiempo para perder si la casa tenía a muchas personas aguardando por ducharse. Me hizo sentir realmente extraño el observar ese cuerpo sensual suyo desnudarse, casi podía verse como una chica.

Al término de nuestro baño, nos llevaron a una habitación y nos colocaron las ropas adecuadamente, peinaron nuestro largo cabello y comenzamos a hacer el aseo de toda la casa. Después de todo no era tan malo, parecía la academia, sólo más pequeño el recinto. Horas transcurrieron mientras limpiamos pisos, lavamos ropa y tendimos en el sol las prendas femeninas que me hacían sonrojar al igual que a mi rival de cabello rubio. Ataviado como una chica me hacía pensar en tocarlo cada que lo observaba de espaldas con el cinto de su kimono haciendo que aparentara caderas sensuales. Sin duda la mente me jugaba travesuras debido a que no había liberado lo que la droga me forzó a sentir. El recordarlo sólo me hacía percibir el leve dolor en el vientre bajo.

.

PDV Souichi

Me sentí tan tranquilo, el leve rumor de la calle me traía de vuelta mientras una caricia sensual fue dada trayéndome lentamente a despertar. Lo bien que se sentía aquella lengua lamiendo mi cuello hizo que mi erección matutina reaccionara de inmediato. De pronto recordé que a mi lado tengo a Morinaga y me aterró ese pensamiento. Sin pensar, de inmediato reaccioné y lo aparté, el malnacido creyó que yo había dispuesto de nuestro alojamiento y lo había usado como el Shogun planeaba hacer. Estuve a punto de asesinarlo con mi espada hasta que nos interrumpió Masaki de inmediato:

— Ya veo que has despertado Morinaga, ayer te trajimos totalmente inconsciente y por lo que veo Tatsumi no te ha explicado todavía.

— Así es señorita Misaki.

Sentí horror de escuchar otra vez que llamara a ese desagradable travesti como una mujer y le reclamé:

— ¡Deja de llamarlo así! ¡No ves que es un hombre!

Cuando Masaki le explicó sobre la realidad, las palabras confusas de Morinaga me causaron mucha gracia:

— ¿No tuviste la delicadeza de decirme aunque te pedí matrimonio? ¿O cuando nos dimos un beso?

Sin embargo, de inmediato todo se hizo gris, el ambiente se tornó tan pesado y apesadumbrado puesto que el rostro desencajado de Morinaga no comprendía su realidad, al parecer el desengaño no le sentaba bien. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en su cara y tembló como una hoja mientras nos dio la espalda para evitar que viéramos su dolor. Me dejé de reír, había dejado de ser gracioso el hecho de observar a una persona perder las esperanzas. El travestido salió del lugar y yo lo planeaba seguir por lo que tomé mi katana y la amarré a mi espalda.

— Me entregaré, en realidad no tengo nada por qué vivir. Le devolveré la honra a la familia Morinaga, no merezco ser uno de ellos.

Sus palabras me habían detenido al instante como agua fría. Un chico de mi edad pensando en morir sin haber salido al mundo, sin vivir, sin utilizar todo eso que habíamos aprendido tan dificultosamente, no era concebible en mi cabeza. Lo regañe y saqué desde mi interior todos mis sueños para hacerle entender que la vida tenía tantas cosas por ofrecernos. Jamás me rendiría, tenía que salir al mundo y conocerlo. Su vida era mucho más complicada que la mía, al menos yo sabía que mi padre y madre apoyarían cualquiera de mis decisiones. Incluso la de ser un fugitivo, pero no los involucraría para ayudarme, me bastaba mi pericia para salir de ese inconveniente. Entonces luego de una última frase lo dejé solo, quizá para ver si tenía la fuerza como yo suponía que poseía:

— Creo que debes pensar en un motivo para vivir que tenga que ver contigo mismo, no con otras personas que te rodean. ¿En realidad que otra cosa puedes perder? La cosa más importante para cambiar tu destino está en tus manos y es tu propia vida.

Llegué a sentarme a la mesa con las chicas que se burlaban de mi atuendo femenino, con frases desagradables que no respondí con tal de agradecer por la ayuda brindada:

«Pareces una chica» «Qué linda damita» «Podrías ser una geisha también»

Simplemente respiré con pesar y comencé a comer. De pronto lo vi, bajó con sus ojos vidriosos pero con la cabeza en alto. Después de todo si tenía la fuerza, yo lo sabía, una persona tan tenaz para lograr combatir contra mí no podía ser menos que eso.

El travesti nos explicó nuestro deber en la casa de geishas, seríamos sirvientes para pagar por el alojamiento y llevarnos dinero que nos vendría muy bien para escapar. No me quedaba más que aceptar, a pesar de que sugirió que deberíamos vestirnos como geishas por las noches. Si anhelaba mi libertad trabajaría en ello, sin importar humillarme un poco, pues luego podría ser libre para vivir en donde yo quisiera y como yo imaginara.

Lo malo de todo era tener que hacer las cosas al lado de Morinaga todo el tiempo, bañarnos juntos fue la cosa más extraña que me ha ocurrido, ahora entiendo su reacción por la mañana. Ese gesto que tuvo debió ser causado por el atuendo de mujer, puesto que sentí lo mismo al verlo desnudarse de espaldas a mí. Por alguna razón me incitaba extrañas sensaciones recordar sus labios y lengua en mi cuello.

Sin duda el trabajo era más pesado usando ropas femeninas, el cinto ajustado hacía pesadas las labores de limpieza, no quiero imaginar cuando nos coloquen las pelucas y el maquillaje en la cara. Pero sabré soportar todo, ya que no durará mucho.

Trabajar a su lado no fue tan malo, como siempre competimos por hacerlo mejor y más rápido que el otro, eso sólo hacía las cosas más entretenidas y pasamos el tiempo apresuradamente. No había trabajo que pudiera agotarnos ya que teníamos buena forma por lo que hacíamos en la academia. Lo más complejo fue preparar los alimentos, las chicas nos enseñaron, pero yo parecía negado a cocinar, en cambio Morinaga estaba en su elemento. Sin embargo me esforcé ya que no iba a permitir que me ganara aunque fuera en eso.

La noche cayó y luego de cenar nos arreglaron para recibir a los clientes. Mirar esos ojos verdes con maquillaje y ataviado en ese bello kimono me hizo sentir todavía más extraño. En verdad parecía una joven atractiva, su mirada se desvió al mismo tiempo que la mía en cuanto nos vimos, pero furtivamente tenía que observarlo mientras atendimos a las personas del lugar. No era tan malo llevar las bebidas y cambiar las sábanas de las habitaciones luego de que salían.

Un par de guardias llegaron esa misma noche y me sentí aterrorizado la verlos entrar al lugar. Uno de ellos, la mano derecha de Matsumoto, Sugaya, el cual se aproximó hasta mí:

— ¿Se encuentra Misaki?

— E… Ella esta atrás… Iré por ella. — Expresé fingiendo la voz pues el tipo no parecía reconocerme con la cara blanca y el atuendo.

Mis latidos apresurados se tranquilizaron de comprender que tenía un disfraz perfecto, no habría quien pudiera reconocer, seguramente ni mi propio padre.

Caminé con seguridad y limpie el sudor de mi frente. Observé a Morinaga seguirme de cerca y entró tras de mí hasta la oficina de Masaki.

Una vez estuvimos fuera de la vista de todos me detuvo preocupado:

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Sugaya te reconoció?

— No, sólo me pidió hablar con Misaki, no creo que sepa que estamos aquí o vendrían con más guardias.

Entramos a decirle a Masaki, que sin dudar salió a recibir a los hombres y luego regresó por su abrigo para salir a la calle con los tipos. Antes de marcharse le dio indicaciones a la mayor de las chicas y se fue del lugar.

Así continuamos atendiendo la casa y sacando a uno que otro tipo ebrio que no tenía dinero para pagar. Fue un placer usar la fuerza bruta y dar algunos puñetazos, eso me hacía correr la testosterona y me evitaba sentirme como un marica travestido. Las sonrisas de Morinaga parecían querer decir lo mismo que mis pensamientos, puesto que ya no me parece tan repulsivo, creo que nos hemos vuelto amigos después de tantos problemas. Pero sigue siendo un fastidioso arrogante competitivo, pues incluso se burló de que los clientes eran más amables con él que conmigo:

— Si sonrieras más, te darían propinas como a mí. Además de que hasta como mujer soy más hermosa que tú.

— ¡Sabes las cosas absurdas que dices! ¡Eres un hombre y estás disfrutando ser una geisha! Creo que deberías acceder a las propuestas de los tipos que te han estado pidiendo, seguro así ganarías más dinero. — Respondí con ironía.

El reto en sus ojos se hizo extraño, me miró con sarcasmo y dijo:

— Sólo lo haría si tú me lo pidieras.

De inmediato lo abofetee y me devolvió el golpe, pero justo antes de que continuáramos la riña en la cocina, al lado de las botellas y las copas para la bebida.

— ¡Basta ya! Masaki me puso a cargo y si se portan mal los echaré. — Dijo una joven un tanto más grande que nosotros.

Nos detuvimos ante sus amenazas, nos acomodó la peluca y corrigió el maquillaje corrido de nuestro rostro.

— Ahora quiero que sigan trabajando.

Accedimos voluntariamente hasta que casi amaneció y nos marchamos a dormir junto con todas las chicas. Quitarse el maquillaje fue un alivio, nunca entenderé esas extrañas costumbres que transforman a las personas en objetos que parecen muñecos. Desafortunadamente me esperaba nuevamente compartir la cama con el tipo sucio que había tocado mi cuerpo como nadie.

— ¡Ni creas que voy a compartir la cama contigo! Prefiero dormir afuera en la nieve. — Expresó con enfado Morinaga.

— Como quieras, me han dicho que no tienen más mantas así que si no quieres acostarte aquí mejor para mí, pervertido. Yo me voy a dormir que ya no aguanto el sueño.

Me recosté y me cubrí observado que se fue enojado a reclamar, a los pocos minutos regresó y se sentó cerca pero no en el tatami. Abrí los ojos con discreción y observé que estaba durmiéndose sentado. De pronto me perdí en el mundo de los sueños…

.

.

 **ESTA HISTORIA TAMBIÉN CONTINUARÁ...**

 **No se enojen chicas, siento mucho el traer demasiadas. Agradecimientos a todos por sus bellos comentarios y a Gaby por la preciosa ilustración, yo la calificaría como una obra de arte, que se ha ido a mi archivo de favoritas. ¿Ustedes que piensan?**


End file.
